Natuarally
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: The one thing holding her back is gone, and now she's doing what comes natuarally. It's finally her time to shine. OneShot.


**Heyyy! So I just randomly came up with this story, and it took me awhile to make it. Please review even if you Hate it, I need your opinions! Thank you for taking your time to read my story; it means a lot to me. No joke. **

**XoXo,**

**KaTiE**

* * *

I Was Born To Lead

I had always known it.

Massie was afraid of my…everything.

I'm beautiful, stylish, smart, athletic, and an awesome leader. What's not to love?

There was only one thing holding me back: Money.

In Westchester, money is _**everything**_

Money is status, power, and popularity.

I was never rich. My mom and dad divorced when I was 6, and it was my dad who had always made the money. My mom went back to college, but that took a long time. For awhile my mom and I were actually homeless, poor, and perhaps even ugly. But that's all over.

I just won the lottery. It was the best moment of my life. I remember it so clearly…..

_FLASHBACK_

"_7…8….3….anddddd" Martin Schoope, the new anchor man for Channel 4 News, called out._

_I stared down at the lottery ticket my mom had bought. So far we had all the numbers right (5, 7, 4, 7, 8, and 3). I prayed a small prayer to God to let us win the 1,000,000,000 dollars._

"_And 7! Goodnight Westchester, I will see you at 5 a.m.! For Channel 4 News, I'm Martin Schoope." He smile, and my life was changed forever._

"_MOM!!" I screamed into my phone "WE WON THE BILLION DOLLARS!!" _

_We screamed and cried and said goodbyes as I hung up the phone. I suddenly realized there was nothing holding me back now. I sent a quick text-message to the PC:_

**Can U guys meet me at Sixbucks at 7? MJR gossip!**

_This was going to be good._

_End Flashback_

I was now sitting in a booth at Starbucks with Alicia, Dylan, And Claire, waiting for Massie to show up. Everyone was asking me what the gossip was, and I told them they had to wait for Massie to get here, it was only fair.

Finally Massie stomped in through the doors into the cozy interior or Starbucks, and ordered herself a small strawberry frappichinno. When she finally got her drink she plopped down onto the leather cushion and looked at me.

"So how many gossip points is it worth?" Massie inquired, taking a small sip from her frappichinno. I almost felt bad for taking over, but then again; I was born for this.

"Hmm…" I said in fake confusion "I think it's worth….5 million."

"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia said after successfully spraying her Caramel Brule Latte all over the table.

"Uhm is my name Betty Crocker?" Massie inquired, starting into her old jokes

"Nope if it was, you would be a much better cook." I stated and took a nibble out of my fresh- baked blueberry muffin. Massie narrowed her eyes at me in a horrible attempt of trying to create intimidation.

"Well, what's the big news?!?!" Dylan asked, her eyes wide while she bounced on the seat.

My heart revved like a car engine; I swore everyone could hear. I took 3 deep breathes before saying

" Nothing much really, just winning a BILLION DOLLARS!!!" I screamed

"EHMAGAWD!!!!" everyone else shouted, including Massie who spewed her strawberry frappicinno, and Kuh-laire who ran over and gave me a hug.

"YAAAAAAYYYYYYY KRIS!!!!" She screamed as we jumped up in down in a hug. Alicia and Dylan joined in our group while Massie simply stood there in her Ugg Coquette Slippers, realizing her perfect world had just torn apart.

"So you're….ri……ri….ri….." She stammered, unable to speak of her own doom.

"Spit it out, Massie!" I hissed.

"Rich?" She questioned, but it sounded more like a statement

"No duh, that's why I bought these!" I said,pulling out four baby blue bags tied shut with blue and white Tiffany scarves out of my Roxy tote (Thank Gawd I just ordered the new Chloe Fleur Turquoise Shoulder Bag!) I handed one to Dylan, Claire, and Alicia; keeping the last for myself.

"Uhm hullo?" Massie asked, tapping the toe of her slipper against the floor, and then hitching up her Skinny Sevens.

"What?" I snapped, turning my head from the girls' giddy squeals

"Where's _my_ bag?"

"There is no 'Your Bag'" I replied, turning back to the girls.

"Whatdya mean?" She inquired in an annoyed tone

"I don't need you anymore. You're free to go." I said simply, waving her away with a flick of my hand.

"Uhm, Hullo Kristen? _You_ don't boss _me_ around! Come on girls, we're leaving!" Massie exclaimed in a huff as she grabbed her Prada handbag and stomped to the door, only to stop partially there when she realized no one was following.

"Girls?" Massie asked, her voice a high pitch in worry.

Alicia lifted her head up from her Tiffany Gift bag. "Face it Mass; you're old news!" Massie let out a small wimper.

"Serious-lay? You guys are leaving me for _her_?" She said, throwing me a glare.

Dylan looked at Massie "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" She said, putting on her Tiffany Kaleidoscope key with a platinum chain.

"What's this for, K?" Dylan asked me excitedly, referring to the key.

"It's a key for our new exclusive room being built in OCD as we speak." I mentioned nonchalantly

"Too cool Kris!" Claire squealed

"So…I'm…a…LBR?" Massie whispered aloud, shaking her head

"Nah, Mass! I'm not that mean! You're just not In anymore." I said with sympathetic smile. Massie looked at me with wide amber eyes, and nodded her head. Massie understood now, I was meant to be the leader. She turned on the heel of her Ugg slippers and walked out of the door, and out of our lives.

5 months from that night my iPhone started playing "Tik Tok" By Ke$ha, and I knew it was Alicia Rivera calling.

"Heyyyyy Leesh!" I trilled

"Heyyy Kris! What are you doing 6 days from tonight?" She replied to me

"Hmmmm….one sec, let me check." I reached for my Palm Pilot. 6 days from today was December 23rd…. I was free!

"I'm free. Why, what's up? I inquired

"Well my parents are holding a Christmas Party and I was hoping we could all go!" Alicia's voice practically oozed "PLEASE?"

I smiled "That sounds fun, Leesh!" How about we head to Neiman Marcus afterschool to get dresses?"

"Perf! See ya tomorrow, Kristen!" She replied, her tone upbeat.

I sighed happily. Things as an Alpha had gone very well so far. My mom had met a really cool (and MEGA rich) guy named Daniel Bany about 6 ½ months after we won the lottery. He was fun and was nice, and loved to go shopping with my mom and me. Daniel told me that he was going to ask my mom to marry him tonight, which meant that my mom would definitely let me go to the party. I happily clapped the lights off in my room, and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

School went by in a blur of tests and texts, and finally Alicia's driver, Dean, dropped us off. We headed to Neiman Marcus and as I walked in the door as my face was hit with a gust of heat as strong as a slap in the face. And then I saw it. The perfect dress. I ran over to the shiny chrome rack, silently thanking Gawd for my ah-mazing running skills, and grabbed the dress in a size 2. I pulled out my Visa and handed it to a grumpy-looking sales girl as I went to critique Dylan's dress choice.

On December 23rd I stood in the Rivera's huge entry hall, and I stared up at the high ceilings. It was decorated in millions of snowflakes hanging from clear thread, appearing to make it nonexistent; leaving the appearance of a winter day from the comfort of 75 degrees. I smiled and then adjusted my Diane von Furstenberg Abstract Mixed-Print dress and shifted in my Gucci Drew high-heel sandals.

"Your dress looks AmAzInG, Kris!" Claire said, her smile spreading from eye to eye.

"I quite agree" Said a tall blond boy who appeared behind Claire. He was tall and elegant, and seemed as if he was from the 1800's.

"Thanks! I'm Kristen." I extended my hand and put on my flirtiest smile

"I'm Jasper Thoennes." He shook my hand gently, than bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?" He Inquired as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for my reply.

"Of course!" I answered, and looked back at Claire and the girls with wide eyes as the beautiful boy lead me to the dance floor. He was a wonderfully graceful dancer, and he was light on his feet.

"So do you like….Soccer?" He asked with a nervous smile. Oh goodness, this boy was _perfect _

"Actually, Yes!" I blurted excitedly. He smiled with his mouth and his eyes. I couldn't believe my good luck.

2 months later I sat sipping my latte with the girls and my boyfriend, Jasper, in our private classroom,  
Tiffany key dangling from my platinum chain. We were all having fun and giggling, and Jazz let out a hearty laugh. I lifted my gaze to his ocean blue eyes, and took him in. at 6'2" he was taller than the average 9th grader, and was an awful lot cuter, too. His hair was wavy and a sun-kissed blond; he was all mine.

He turned towards me and asked "Ready to go, Kristen?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we headed towards the door. Jasper and I strolled from OCD to the park in the dim streetlights, discussing all of our favorite moments of our 5-month-long relationship.

"No! The best one was when we went to the park together, and we kissed in the snow" Jasper said with a sly smile, inching towards me.

"Wha-?" I started to say, but then a pair of warm lips gently stopped my inquiry.

"Kristen?" Jasper spoke, looking deep into my eyes after ending the kiss.

"Hmm?" I gazed into his sea-blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"I love you." He stated quietly, looking down at his snow-covered Pumas

I smiled and sighed happily. "I Love you, too Jazz."

And everything was finally _perfect._

**Review please! By the way, I really like the whole Kristen leading thing, and I want to know if you guys like it too, and how well you like my story. Honestly your opinion means the ****WORLD ****to me, please please please review!!!! Haha sorry, ill stop begging now **

**ILY!!!!**

**XoXo,**

**KaTiE**

**P.S. I will review your stories if you can tell me the significance of the Lottery numbers!!!! Hint: it involves texting, and what each number represents **


End file.
